Night of Passion
by Hayles45
Summary: OneShot: It's the middle of the night, and when Fred wakes his girlfriend from her slumber, who knows what might happen? But you probably already have a good idea... ;D R&R! Rated M for a reason, folks!


She was beautiful; there was no doubt about it. He could watch her sleep forever, her eyelids closed with only the slightest movement of her eyes underneath them to disturb the serenity. Her lips, gently pursed as she breathed in and out, her chest rising and falling with unimaginable grace. Even her hair, which had fallen out of place during the night, still made her look like an angel. She was perfect in every possible way, and Fred had decided long ago that just watching her had much more worth than sleep itself.

He had propped himself up with his elbow, smiling gently as she slumbered. It was almost pitch black in the room, the only light coming from the moon's rays shining through the curtains. Fred loved the silence of it all, one of the only times where you could just think. Think for hours upon hours at a time, without any interruption. He even thought about the ceiling patterns, which was strange to him at times but he still found it intriguing. Rolling over onto his back, he stared up at the white ceiling above him. He thought about all the ways you could describe it; a blank canvas, a pristine blanket or a pure white shelter. Then he chuckled after reminding himself that it was, in fact, a ceiling.

As he turned back to watch his girlfriend again, he was surprised to see that her eyes were wide open, a smirk evident on her angelic face.

"Freddie," she whispered, shuffling closer to him and pressing her lips to his in a short but tender kiss, "...why are you watching the ceiling?" she asked, and he chuckled again.

"I thought that it was interesting," he explained, both of them grinning as they lay underneath the covers. Daphne raised an eyebrow, gently pressing her hands to the sides of his face and pulling his face closer to hers.

"Can you think of anything else to do that might be... _interesting_?" she whispered seductively, and he smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of a few..." he replied before pressing his lips to hers, passion and hunger flowing between them. Their tongues wrestled with each other, fighting for dominance as Fred gently rolled her over onto her back, still not breaking the kiss, whilst positioning his body above hers whilst using his elbows to support his weight. When they had been younger and less experienced, she had often had to have asked him to get off after a while because he had half crushed her with his body weight. But now Fred knew what he was doing, and so did Daphne.

As he leant over her, the kissing becoming more intense, she stroked the toned muscles of his abdomen with her free hand. Fred groaned, loving the way her fingers felt on his skin. Her other hand went to his hair, gently grasping the blonde strands and pulling slightly. This elicited another deep groan of pleasure from Fred, who pulled his mouth from hers and began to kiss the delicate skin of her neck and collarbone. He knew that she was very sensitive around that area, so he was careful to pay it as much attention as possible.

Daphne moaned, shifting slightly as she continued to use her hands to caress his powerful torso. He had spent many years of hard work and exercise to earn his physique, and boy did Daphne appreciate it. While he didn't groan fully from the touch, he continuously produced small moans from the back of his throat as she explored the defined muscles.

Fred continued to kiss her neck, pressing his lips to the soft skin just above the collar bone. Daphne moaned loudly, and Fred knew that he'd found 'the spot'. He continued to kiss and caress that spot, making her squirm and moan with pleasure beneath him.

"...F-Freddie..." she barely breathed his name, her eyes shut as she took in the sensations. Fred smirked, leaving her neck and moving so that he could look directly into her eyes. As she opened hers, she couldn't ignore the passionate and almost animalistic look in his swirling pools of cerulean blue.

"Please, say my name like that again," he requested, lowering his head to her ear lobe and gently kissing it, occasionally using his teeth to pull gently. Daphne moaned again, oh how he loved to hear her moan.

"...Freddie..." she repeated, and he laughed huskily.

"I love it when you say my name," he told her, now using his free hand to do some exploring of his own. Daphne gasped at the touch, her lips finding his again and kissing hungrily.

She loved him in every single way. She would die without him. It was moments like these which only reinforced that belief. If she died now she would be happy.

As she thought about this she had been unaware that she had become unresponsive, and as she drifted back to reality she saw Fred's eyes staring at her own, almost looking worried.

"Are you alright? Do you want to stop?" he asked her, and for a moment her heart skipped a beat.

He's such a gentlemen, she thought.

Smiling, she blushed slightly out of embarrassment.

"Sorry, my mind just wandered off for a second," she apologised before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him roughly. She felt him smirk against her lips.

Accepting this as an invitation to continue, Fred's hands went to the hem of her nightie and began to pull it upwards. Her hands moved down to block his, stopping his removal of her night clothes.

"No way," she said, her hands travelling to the waistband of his sweatpants, "You first."

God, she could make him agree to anything, he thought.

Daphne smirked, pushing him until he rolled over onto his back. She moved above him like he had done before, straddling his waist. Leaning over him, she began to kiss him all over his torso, making him emit a deep, gravelly groan from the back of his throat.

"D-Daphne..." he stuttered, and she brought her face up until it was level with his.

"Say my name again," she replied, mimicking his earlier actions. He smirked at this, realising what she was doing but obliging anyway.

"Daphne Ann Blake..." he breathed, bringing his hands up to cup her head, running them through her fiery red hair.

"I love it when you say my name..." she whispered, and he chuckled quietly.

"Quit taking all of my lines," he joked, and she smiled, kissing him again.

Reaching for his head, she ran her hands through his messy blonde hair, grasping it gently as she leant down to his ear.

"Tell me how much you want me," she whispered seductively, tugging at his hair which released yet another groan from his throat.

"I want you... so badly..." he breathed, lightly kissing her neck as much as possible with his head being restrained.

"Prove it."

The statement was so bold that it almost stunned him into silence. But he regained composure, and in one quick movement he had pulled her nightie off of her, leaving her completely bare. Grasping her arms, he rolled her over onto her back, taking control once again.

Daphne moaned as he began to explore everything that had previously been covered up by the purple fabric. _Damn_ he was good with his hands.

"I thought that _I_ was going first?" he teased, carefully massaging her body with his hands.

She looked up, smiling at his boyish expression as he watched her.

"I decided to save the best 'til last," she replied, and he chuckled before continuing his sensual treatment.

Daphne felt like she was in Heaven, and she wouldn't be surprised if she was. Fred had that effect on her, and she assumed she had it on him.

She gasped when he moved his attention lower down her body.

"F-Freddie..." she breathed shakily, and he looked up at her, smiled, and then went back to work.

She had no idea how one person could be so good at something. Fred just seemed to be a master at this, and she greatly appreciated his lessons.

All of a sudden, before she even had the chance to prepare, the tension broke. Waves of pleasure flooded her body, and she threw her head back and grabbed a handful of the bed sheets as she screamed his name in pure ecstasy.

Moving back up her body again, he gently kissed her lips as she rode out the waves, coming back down from a high. She looked up at him, struggling to form words. Luckily he spoke for her.

"I love you," he whispered, smiling lovingly at her. She smiled back, accepting more of his kisses.

They must be magic, she thought.

Regaining composure, she grinned mischievously and grasped the waistband of his sweatpants yet again.

"These... off... now," she ordered breathlessly, and he was happy to oblige. Sitting up, he pulled them down over his legs and over his feet, tossing them into the darkness as he clambered back over to her.

She smirked, gently grasping his now uncovered appendage and tugging slightly. He made a noise which she could only describe as a pleasurable squeak. She assumed that was a good thing.

"J-Jesus Daphne," he stuttered as she continued to work her magic, earning a few more squeaks from him. She loved how he looked when she did this; head tilted back slightly, biting his lip with his eyes closed. It was the biting of the lip that did it for her.

All of a sudden his eyes opened, and he looked worried again.

"D-Daphne," he called, and she looked up at him with the same expression. He smiled slightly to reassure her that he was okay, "It's just... if you keep going..." he explained, almost seeming embarrassed. She smiled, letting go of him and reaching up to hug him tightly, loving the feeling of their skin together.

"I want you... now," she whispered in his ear, and he kissed her cheek.

"No problem."

He gently pushed her back onto the bed, reaching over to the bedside drawers and pulling out a condom. Opening the packet, he began to put it on. As she watched him, her helpful side couldn't stop itself.

"Do you need any help putting it on?" she asked, and he grinned.

"No thanks, I've done it now," he replied, and she chuckled.

"Good, now come here." He moved back over her, lining himself up before gently entering her. Daphne gasped as they became one with each other, and Fred groaned quietly. Setting up a gentle rhythm, he thrust slowly, savouring every minute of it. Daphne moaned, wrapping her legs around him as he continued.

Yes, she thought. This is _definitely_ heaven.

"Jesus, Daph," he groaned, hugging into her as he continued. She kissed his neck, feeling pressure beginning to build in her abdomen.

"Faster," the word came out shakily and breathless, but it seemed to convey the message pretty well. He obliged, increasing his speed as they continued to make love.

She could feel the pressure now, and she knew it wouldn't be a long wait. Fred let out another groan, this time louder. Maybe he was close too, she thought. That way, neither of them would have to wait for the other, but it didn't really matter what happened in the end.

The pressure was high now, and she knew that she was close, _very_ close.

"Freddie... I'm... I'm gonna..." before she even had the chance to finish her words, the tension broke again. Her body was rocked with the waves of a mind-blowing burst of pleasure, and she found it impossible to contain herself. Her nails dug into his back, no doubt leaving a mark. She would apologise for it later.

She screamed loudly, and in the midst of it all she was thankful that the houses in this neighbourhood were well spaced, or else she probably would've woken up the people closest to them. His lips clamped onto hers, muffling her cries of passion as he hungrily kissed her for all she was worth.

"I'm almost there..." she heard him say, although it was barely noticeable in her state of pure ecstasy. Smiling up at him, she rubbed his chest tenderly.

"That's it, you can do it," she whispered, her words of encouragement seeming to help as he bit his lip.

His face tensed for a second, giving three powerful thrusts before he threw his head back as he released. He cried out her name, gripping her shoulders as he rode out the pleasurable sensations that electrified his body before collapsing onto her, breathing heavily. She wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair and kissing his cheek as they both laid in the afterglow of their climaxes.

Slowly, he slid out of her, sitting up to dispose of the condom before laying back down beside her. He pulled her into him so that her back was against his chest, letting her take his hands in hers as they laid silently.

"That was incredible," he breathed, kissing her neck tenderly as he pulled the covers over their bodies.

"It was," she replied, squeezing his hands underneath the blanket. Turning over so that she was facing him, she lightly ran her hands over his chest, tracing patterns with her fingers in the darkness. Fred chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"I love you so much," he smiled, tilting her chin up with his hand to kiss her lovingly, pulling away to look into her eyes, "And I hate to admit it, but I think that you're better at this sex thing than I am!"

Daphne giggled, "I don't think that's even possible, Freddie. You were amazing!" she replied, kissing him again as he caressed her back.

"I was only amazing because you were too. It takes two to tango, Daphne, or in this case... to copulate,"

She laughed again, grinning as widely as she thought humanly possible.

"Oh Fred," she breathed, nuzzling into his chest. He smiled gently, settling down also as he rested his head on hers, "I love you too," she whispered, closing her eyes and beginning to fall asleep.

Fred sighed happily, closing his eyes also. He knew that he would never be able to truly appreciate how lucky he was to have her, but he was pretty close to it. He planned to spend the rest of his life with her. Smiling sleepily, he began to feel the embrace of sleep take over him as he held his precious Daphne in his arms. Now all he needed to worry about was finding his sweatpants in the morning.

* * *

**AAAAHHHH! I WROTE A LEMON! :O ALL CAPS RAGE YEAAAHH! ;D Ohmygoodness! This was so fun yet scary to write! I hope it's okay! I only used what I've learnt from many other Lemon's I've read as well as many embarrassing and awkward Biology lessons at school :L But I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to keep it as non-explicit as possible, which is quite difficult because of the subject (obviously! They're making babies! :O) Hehe, but please tell me how I did. This isn't in my comfort zone but I promised it and I delivered. Take it or leave it! "It takes two to copulate!" Wise words, Fred... wise words... xD**


End file.
